Biru
by larasgee
Summary: "Pertama kalinya aku melihat manusia yang begitu rupawan dan... biru." [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Ahahahahahahaha ini adalah cerita panjang antara Ciel dan Sebby yang sangat **aneh.** I've told you :D Kalau para pembaca sangat berfikir bahwa cerita ini aneh, jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya! Aku akan langsung menghapusnya xD well aku tidak percaya menciptakan cerita dimana Sebby tidak mengenakan tailcoat hitam kesayangannya T_T well enjoy~

HAJIMEMASHOU

.

.

"Bibi Ann! Apa ini tidak terlalu..._berlebihan?_" Seorang anak bermata biru itu sedang mencoba merenggangkan dasinya. Bibi Ann mengencangkan dasinya lagi dan berdecak kesal, "Ciel, kau sangat...tampan. Oke? Jangan merusak penampilanmu seperti itu." Ciel menghela nafas perlahan dan menggerutu pelan. Bibi Ann tersenyum puas saat melihat keponakannya itu mengenakan baju pesta pilihannya.

"Bibi, aku tidak terbiasa dengan..._hal _seperti ini. Apa aku harus menemani Bibi pergi ke pesta itu?"

Bibi Ann mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau tidak mau pergi denganku, Ciel?"

"Ah aku mengerti. Aku sangat senang pergi denganmu, Mrs. Angelinna." Ciel mencibir. Bibi Ann bertepuk tangan dengan riang gembira dan menarik tangan Ciel. Mereka berdua naik ke atas kereta kuda. Ciel membetulkan _tailcoat _birunya, Bibi Ann menarik pelan gaunnya agar tidak kusut. Kereta kuda mulai berjalan membawa mereka berdua menuju ke pesta.

"Oh ya, Ciel. Ini untukmu. Bibi sudah mencocokkan warnanya, sesuai _matamu." _Bibi Ann menyerahkan sebuah topeng yang sangat cantik ke arah Ciel. Ciel melihat topeng ditangannya dan memakainya. Rasanya aneh memakai topeng seperti ini.

"Jangan katakan ini adalah pesta topeng, Bibi Ann." Ciel menghela nafasnya pelan. Bibi Ann nyengir ke Ciel dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan, Ciel? Vincent pasti senang."

"Ayah senang? Apa hubungannya? Dan lagi, sebenarnya siapa penyelenggara pesta ini?" Ciel membuka topengnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Bibi Ann memeletkan lidahnya dan menjawab, "Tentu saja Vincent senang. Ayahmu dan Ibumu akan senang di surga melihat anaknya mau _bersoisalisasi _dengan dunia luar. Dan penyelenggara pesta ini adalah Michaelis. Earl Aldred Michaelis."

"Huh? Keluarga Michaelis?" Ciel membelalakan mata.

"Iya, anaknya –Sebastian Michaelis, berulang tahun yang ke-17 hari ini." Bibi Ann merapikan rambut merahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh..." Ciel menjawab pelan dan memandang ke luar kereta kuda.

.

.

_**-Flashback, 5 years ago**_

Seorang anak berumur 10 tahun sedang berlari-lari mengejar Ayah dan Ibunya. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ciel, kalau kau besar nanti, kau ingin menjadi apa?" Seorang wanita –Rachel Phantomhive, sedang mengelus lembut rambut anaknya. Ciel memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan ibunya.

"Aku ingin meneruskan pekerjaan Ayah." Ciel menjawab mantap. Ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya dan tertawa kecil. Ibunya pun ikut tertawa. Sekali lagi mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Emang kamu tau apa pekerjaan Ayah?" Ayahnya bertanya. Ciel menggeleng perlahan dan menjawab, "Sejujurnya, tidak."

"Kalau begitu Ayah akan memberi tahumu... Pekerjaan keluarga Phantomhive adalah... menjadi pengawal Keluarga Michaelis." Ayahnya beranjak berdiri. Rachel melihat ke arah suaminya dan bertanya, "Sudah saatnya kah kau pergi?"

Vincent tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Jaga Ciel, Rachel."

_"I will..." _Rachel mengecup bibir suaminya, sejenak.

Dan itulah terakhir kalinya dia melihat sosok ayahnya. Sejak kepergian itu, ayahnya tidak pernah kembali ke rumah.

.

.

"Ciel? Ciel!" Bibi Ann mengguncang badan keponakannya. Ciel tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya. Bibi Ann memandangnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Huh? Ada apa, Bibi Ann?" Ciel mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah sampai di kediaman Keluarga Michaelis. Pakai topengmu dan mari masuk." Bibi Ann keluar dengan perlahan, memperhatikan gaunnya agar tidak rusak, gaun merah yang sangat indah.

"Bibi Ann, kenapa kau _tidak _memakain topengmu?" Ciel bertanya heran. Bibi Ann berteriak pelan, mengambil topeng merahnya dari dalam tas dan mengenakannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ciel dan menyengir. Ciel hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menggerutu pelan, "Aku memang lebih cocok berdiam diri di rumah daripada keluar seperti ini."

Dan Ciel melangkah keluar kereta kuda.

_And now, let me take you to the Michaelis' Residence..._

_._

_._

Ciel melangkah masuk, memperhatikan seluruh dekorasi ruangan pesta itu dengan sangat teliti. Ciel terpana, bukan terpaku. Ruangan pesta itu adalah ruangan terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Gypsum indah yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan itu dipadukan dengan lukisan adam dan eve di langit-langit membuat rumah itu menjadi semakin _classic. _Ciel benar-benar mengagumi selera keluarga Michaelis dalam mendekor ruangan.

Dindingnya yang di cat putih pucat dengan lampu bagaikan berlian ditengah-tengah membuatnya semakin enak untuk dilihat. Ciel tak bergerak, masih merasakan sensasi yang aneh di pikirannya.

Ciel menyukai tempat itu, itu faktanya.

"Bibi Ann?" Ciel memanggil Bibi Ann. Beberapa detik menunggu, Ciel tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Bibi Ann. Ciel menoleh untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Bibi nya dan pada saat Ciel menoleh...Bibi Ann tidak ada!

"Bi...Bibi Ann? Oh tidak, dia _menghilang?_" Ciel menggerutu pelan. Bibi Ann adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka pesta, setelah masuk ke dalamnya, Bibi Ann pasti akan menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan untuk menilai seberapa bagusnya pesta itu. Dan Ciel sangat yakin bahwa Bibi Ann tidak akan melewati kesempatan langka ini untuk menilai Mansion keluarga Michaelis.

Ciel menghela nafas perlahan. Di ambilnya sebuah minuman berwarna merah yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan dan di dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Ciel merasa...bosan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Ciel berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat Malam,_ Biru_. Apa kau menikmati pesta ini?" Ciel merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara dari belakang. Ciel nmenoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Dan disana, berdiri lah seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap yang memakai topeng hitam dengan aksen merah di pinggirannya. Laki-laki itu sangat...berkelas. Ciel butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali mengontrol dirinya.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan." Ciel mengangguk singkat. Orang itu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Saya sedang mencari Bibi saya. Dia memakai gaun merah, dan topeng merah. Apa anda melihatnya di sekitar sini?"

Laki-laki itu langsung bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud _Madam Red?"_

Ciel mengangguk cepat dan laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Beberapa helai poninya jatuh menutupi matanya, —sedikit. Dia menjawab, "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Madam Red, dia sedang berdansa dengan riang gembira di bawah, Kau bisa mencarinya disana."

"Huh? Oh tidak, seharusnya aku tau ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak ikut Bibi Ann kesini." Ciel menjawab —bukan, lebih tepatnya bergumam. Laki-laki di depannya itu menyipitkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa pesta nya sangat membosankan?"

Ciel menoleh dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tidak, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan keluarga Michaelis. Jadi, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini."

Laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk _mengenal _salah satu dari mereka?"

Ciel menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Michaelis lah yang menyebabkan— ah, maksudku, dengar-dengar mereka keluarga yang nyentrik. Haha, aku bercanda. Aku hanya seorang rakyat biasa, sedangkan dia Earl. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja berkenalan dengannya."

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, "Kita belum berkenalan. Mari berkenalan! Siapa namamu?"

Ciel tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Salam Kenal, aku Ciel Phantomhive. Anda?"

"Salam Kenal, Ciel. Nama saya Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

-bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Ahahahahahahaha akhirnya sudah chapter II -_- kok rasanya makin **TIDAK NYAMBUNG** yah? Hiks hiks T.T lalu... eto... aku tidak janji akan **melanjutkan **cerita ini, karena alur cerita yang tiba-tiba buntu di tengah jalan -_- tapi sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menyelesaikan cerita ini =.= oh ya! di chapter awal ada satu huruf yang aku ubah, nyehehehe salah nyebutin warna topeng Madam Red.. well, enjoy~ dan... jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghina cerita ini kalau memang buruk haha T_T karena sejujurnya aku juga ngerasa seperti itu—

.

.

Ciel tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Salam Kenal, aku Ciel Phantomhive. Anda?"

"Salam Kenal, Ciel. Nama saya Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya. Apa? Dia bilang apa? Dia bilang _dia_ Sebastian Michaelis?

"A-A... Anda bilang..._apa?_" Ciel bertanya sekali lagi, mencoba untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya. Laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu nyengir, menikmati kegugupan yang terpancar dari raut muka Ciel yang ditutupi topeng biru.

"Apa saya harus mengulanginya, Ciel?" Sebastian menggoda Ciel. Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menunduk singkat, menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada bangsawan itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Tuan Michaelis. Perkataan saya tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon." Ciel masih menunduk, berharap Sebastian akan memaafkannya. Sebastian berkedip dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf, Ciel? Kau berbuat salah apa denganku?"

"Sebelumnya saya bilang...saya bilang kalau keluarga Michaelis adalah keluarga yang..." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebastian nyengir —untuk

yang kesekian kalinya dan melanjutkan kalimat Ciel, "...nyentrik?"

Muka Ciel masih tertunduk, dan tanpa Sebastian sadari muka Ciel memerah, menahan malu. Sebastian tertawa, "Apa kau kira aku akan marah? Oh ayolah, ini pesta! Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, Biru!"

Ciel mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata, "Jadi anda tidak...tersinggung?"

"Oh ayolah, bercanda juga perlu. Lagipula—" kalimat Sebastian terpotong karena ayah dan ibunya melambai ke arahnya. Sebastian mengangguk singkat dan menoleh ke arah Ciel, "Aku harus pergi, Ciel. Sampai jumpa lagi! Oh ya, dan... warna _biru_ sangat cocok untukmu." Sebastian tersenyum simpul sebelum berbalik pergi.

Ciel berdiri di tempat tak bergerak.

_Apa seorang bangsawan dengan mudahnya memuji orang lain?_

.

.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sebastian?" Mary Michaelis sedang merapikan kerah baju anaknya. Sebastian tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kenalan baru."

"Kenalan baru? Jangan sampai kau membicarakan tentang _masalah_ keluarga kita, Sebastian... Dan tumben sekali kau mau berbicara dengan orang lain... Apa dia begitu menarik?" Mary melihat lurus ke mata anaknya. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah itu dengan _manusia, _Ibu. Lagipula, dia sangat rupawan dan..._biru._"

Mary mengangkat alisnya sekilas dan berkata, "Sayang, perkataanmu sangat sulit ibu pahami. Sudahlah lupakan, mari kita keluar secara resmi dan memotong kue ulang tahunmu."

Sebastian mengangguk singkat.

.

.

_Happy Birthday to You..._

_Happy Birthday to You..._

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday..._

_Happy Birthday to You..._

Suara lagu selamat ulang tahun mengiringi langkah Earl Aldred, Mary, dan Sebastian Michaelis menuju kue ulang tahun. Mereka bertiga membuka topeng mereka di tengah-tengah jalan, mengundang suara tepuk tangan dari berbagai arah. Semua hadirin pesta melihat 3 sosok sempurna berjalan dengan perlahan dan...anggun.

Aldred tersenyum setiap saat, tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi dan matanya yang berwarna merah menyebabkan dia terlihat sangat...menawan. Bukan hanya Aldred, istrinya —Mary, sangat cantik dengan gaun hitam polos panjang yang terlihat menyapu lantai. Mary terlihat lebih cantik dengan dandanannya yang natural dan warna rambutnya yang keemasan. Bola matanya sama seperti milik suaminya —Merah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _coat _hitamnya. Ciel melihat Sebastian dari jauh, dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya yang _mendekati _kata sempurna itu. Bola mata merah yang diwariskan orang tuanya itulah yang menjadi daya tarik seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

"Terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak saya yang ke 17..." Aldred memulai kata sambutan, yang diikuti serentetan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Mary menuntun Sebastian menuju kue ulang tahunnya yang bertingkat 5 itu. Kue itu dilapisi _cream _sesuai warna kesukaan Sebastian, —Hitam Putih.

Sebastian menutup matanya sebentar, melakukan tradisi _make-a-wish _dan meniup lilin yang ada di kue itu. Seluruh hadirin tepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Ciel.

"_Happy Birthday, Sebastian. Happy Birthday, Demon." _Sebastian berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Frey Faustus berjalan cepat tak berirama, sesekali dia mendecak kesal, sesekali dia memukul meja tanpa alasan. Namun sesekali senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Frey... Kenapa kau terlihat _bahagia?_" Seorang wanita terbaring di tempat tidur yang berantakan itu. Frey melihat Ibunya dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Ibu... Aku akan membalaskan dendam Ayah, aku akan melakukannya Ibu. Aldred akan merasakan kepedihan kita setelah Ayah pergi, Aldred dan anaknya yang kebetulan juga iblis itu akan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi —Mary Michaelis."

"Frey... Mereka adalah Michaelis, tolong jangan ber—"

"Tapi Ayah _**juga**_ Michaelis! _AKU MICHAELIS! _Lihatlah Sebastian Michaelis, kehidupan seperti apa yang dia dapatkan dan lihatlah aku, Ibu! Lihatlah _kita! _Kehidupan seperti apa yang kita dapatkan? Lebih rendah dari Iblis dan disamakan dengan manusia! Padahal dia dan aku sama! Sebastian dan Aku mempunyai darah Michaelis! Aku bukan Faustus! Aku Frey Michaelis!_" _Frey memotong perkataan ibunya, —dengan sedikit membentak.

"_Ayahmu...beda." _Lassie Faustus bersuara. Frey berdecak pelan dan melangkah mendekati ibunya.

"Kita adalah Michaelis, Bu. Hanya saja Ayah kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan menjadi _anak terakhir. Seandainya_ Ayah adalah anak pertama dan bukan anak terakhir... _Seandainya_ Aldred tidak ada... _Seandainya_ tidak ada peraturan di dunia iblis yang menentukan kalau anak terakhir dari keturunan iblis adalah sampah... _Apa kehidupan kita masih seperti ini?_"

"Frey, dengar Ibu. Tidak selamanya menjadi Iblis darah murni itu...menyenangkan." Lassie Faustus mengelus rambut anaknya dengan perlahan. Frey mendengus dan berkata, "Aku tau ibu adalah Iblis darah murni...tapi aku ingin diakui, Bu. Aku hanya ingin —Pengakuan."

"Pengakuan dari _siapa _yang kau butuhkan? Kedua orang tuamu Iblis, kau adalah Iblis darah murni. Apa itu tidak cukup? Sebastian Michaelis bukan Iblis berdarah murni, ibunya seorang..._manusia._"

Frey berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan bertanya dengan ibunya, "Bu... Apa Iblis yang dilahirkan dari manusia memiliki kekurangan?"

Lassie Faustus menatap anaknya —sejenak. Mata yang dimiliki Frey sama dengan seluruh keturunan Michaelis. Mata yang indah dan _merah._ Lassie menghela nafasnya dan menjawab, "Anak yang terlahir dari campuran darah _manusia _dan iblis tidak akan...abadi. Mereka bisa mati, sama hal nya seperti manusia. Mereka tidak _immortal_ seperti Iblis pada umumnya."

Frey membelalakkan matanya, "Dia bisa..._mati?_"

"Jika yang kau maksud 'dia' adalah Sebastian Michaelis, maka jawabannya _iya._ Dia memiliki semua kekuatan iblis, namun tidak sesempurna iblis. Darah manusia membuatnya menjadi tidak _immortal._" Lassie menjelaskan hal tentang _mortal _dan _immortal _ini dengan setengah hati kepada anaknya. Naluri keibuannya muncul, untuk pertama kalinya dalam massa waktu dia hidup sebagai Iblis, Lassie Faustus takut kehilangan seseorang, dia takut kehilangan anaknya —Frey Faustus.

Frey berbalik dan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Aku tidak butuh Mary Michaelis sekarang..._

_Aku hanya butuh... Sebastian. Aku akan membunuhnya..._

_Aku akan mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku..._

_Aku akan membunuhmu, Sebastian Michaelis... Kau pasti akan kubunuh..."_

-bersambung-

A/N: Yak chapter dua berakhir -_- *kriik kriiik* nah pasti para readers yang udah membuang waktu buat baca tulisan gaje ini tiba-tiba kesal dan teriak "kok nggak nyambung sih!" nah di notes atas tadi saya sudah memperingati anda kalau cerita ini...tidak nyambung. Ya -_- maafkan saya -_-". Lalu... Frey Faustus itu sepupu nya Sebastian Michaelis, jadi ya nama aslinya Frey Michaelis - -" Peran dia agak penting di chapter selanjutnya —mungkin. Lalu... sekian! *pop* *disappear*


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Ntah kenapa jalan cerita yang _**tidak**_ direncanakan memang hancur seperti cerita ini *plak* semakin tidak nyambung! SERIUS! Kok jadi bahas warna? Rencananya cuman pake warna Biru dan Merah jadi melenceng kemana-mana *gubrak* di chapter III ini, ada warna hitam putih abu-abu merah biru (?) hem seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, Frey Faustus **seharusnya **punya peran yang agak penting —seharusnya. Nah, nah! Kayaknya di chapter ini si Frey tidak saya munculkan *ditendang* Well, yaaa -_- tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya —**kalau memang dilanjutkan**

.

.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Sebastian Michaelis sudah selesai. Para tamu pun sudah mulai keluar dari mansion keluarga Michaelis itu.

Sebastian sedang berdiri, menatap ke satu titik biru yang sedang berusaha memasuki kereta kuda. Titik biru itu terlihat semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang. Sebastian menghela nafas pelan dan tertawa kecil —sendiri di balkon itu.

Mary Michaelis mendekati anaknya dari belakang. Sebastian tidak terlihat bahagia —tidak seperti anak yang baru berulang tahun pada umunya.

"Sayang, apa kau _tidak _bahagia?" Mary menepuk pundak Sebastian perlahan. Sebastian menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa Ibu bertanya seperti itu?"

Mary tersenyum sekilas dan bertanya lagi, "Tidak, ibu hanya bertanya. Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa kau sangat suka melihat anak biru itu, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tersentak. Mary sadar —sadar bahwa Sebastian sedang memperhatikan Ciel Phantomhive. Satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki warna yang..._berbeda._ Sebastian menarik nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dia menarik... Tidak ada manusia yang _biru_ seperti dia. Makanya aku suka melihatnya."

Mary mengusap kepala anaknya sebentar, tersenyum dan berkata, "Dia manusia yang 'biru'. Lalu kau _manusia_ yang berwarna apa?"

Sebastian tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Abu-abu."

Mary terlihat bingung —lagi-lagi, dengan perkataan anaknya.

.

.

_Manusia itu 'putih'... Sedangkan Iblis itu 'hitam'..._

_Ketika Putih dan Hitam disatukan, warna yang dihasilkan hanyalah warna kusam yang jelek seperti..__**.abu-abu.**_

_Warna yang tidak akan pernah menjadi 'putih' atau menjadi 'hitam'._

_Warna yang paling...aku benci._

—_Sebastian Michaelis_

.

.

Ciel sedang menopang dagunya dengan bosan, menunggu sampai kereta kuda yang membawa dirinya dan Bibi Ann sampai ke rumah mereka. Bibi Ann bersenandung kecil, menandakan bahwa dia sedang sangat bahagia —mungkin karena pesta Michaelis sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Bibi, keluarga Michaelis itu bangsawan dari dulu, ya?" Ciel membuka suara. Bibi Ann berhenti bersenandung. Dia menoleh untuk menatap keponakannya dan mengangguk. "Ya, mereka salah satu generasi bangsawan tertua di Inggris."

"Kenapa mereka mengundang_ku _yang hanya sebatas keluarga...Phantomhive?"

Bibi Ann menoleh untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi ini beda. Dia menatap Ciel dengan sungguh-sungguh, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar menjadi pertanyaan Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu, Ciel? Phantomhive juga nama yang cukup terkenal, kan? Ayahmu dulu—" Bibi Ann menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ciel hanya diam dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Bibi Ann. Ciel diam —dan menunggu. Menunggu kalimat seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Bibinya.

Bibi Ann memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ciel paham.

"Apa Phantomhive benar-benar melayani keluarga Michaelis _dulu?_" Ciel merasa saat itulah waktu yang terbaik untuk menanyakan _semua _tentang masa lalunya, tentang orang tuanya —Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive

"Dulunya...iya. Ayah dan ibumu juga salah satu yang paling setia... Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat keluarga Phantomhive dibebaskan dari pekerjaan melayani keluarga Michaelis itu... Aku sendiri juga tidak tau..." Bibi Ann tersenyum singkat —menandakan topik diskusi ini sudah ditutup.

Ciel merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Bibi Ann mengenai masa lalu keluarganya. Masa 5 tahun yang lalu, —dimana Ciel masih merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Ingatan tentang kematian orang tuanya itu, seperti dihapuskan dari ingatan Ciel. Ciel mampu mengingat semuanya, kecuali bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal. Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja _hilang._

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Mary membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia —Mary Michaelis, baru saja terbangun karena mimpi buruk. "Aldred... Kau sudah tidur?"

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat merdu tertawa kecil. Suara yang tak asing lagi —suara Aldred Michaelis. "Sayang, iblis_ tidak _tidur."

Mary tersenyum manis, memamerkan sederetan gigi-gigi putih yang sangat tersusun rapi. Dia berbisik ke arah suaminya, "Aku hampir lupa kalau kau...iblis. Kau sangat manis, layaknya manusia." Mary beranjak bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sangat indah itu. Aldred menutup buku yang tadi sedang ia baca, memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Aldred, apa kau sudah mencari tau tentang keadaan adikmu —Franz Michaelis?" Mary memecah keheningan malam dengan suaranya yang lembut. Aldred membuka mata merahnya dengan perlahan. "May, dia _bukan _Michaelis. Dia Faustus —Franz Faustus."

Mary menghela nafas, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tau suaminya sangatlah keras kepala dengan hal yang menyangkut _silsilah _keluarga Michaelis.

"Tapi kalian dilahirkan dari ibu yang...sama. Tidakkah kau merasa ini sedikit tidak adil? Untuk Franz, Lassie, dan anaknya?" Mary melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Sekali lagi Aldred membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah istrinya.

_"Sayang, dunia memang tidak pernah adil terhadap siapapun."_

Mary terdiam sesaat, dan memutuskan untuk tersenyum ke arah suaminya, "Kau benar, Sayang. Dunia memang tidak pernah adil untuk _siapapun._"

.

.

Sebastian sedang duduk di jendela kamar yang terbuka. Udara malam yang serasa membekukan itu memaksa masuk, melewati celah jendela, menabrak setiap pori-pori yang ada ditubuhnya. Sebastian tidak tidur. _Iblis tidak tidur._

Biasanya setiap malam Sebastian akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku —salah satu hobinya, atau melukis. _Biasanya,_ namun tidak malam itu. Malam itu Sebastian hanya duduk terpaku, menikmati kesunyian yang terasa janggal itu. Kesunyian pertama sejak dia berumur 17.

"_Semua mahluk mempunyai jalannya masing-masing. Manusia akan mengikuti jalur putih, iblis akan mengikuti jalur hitam. Namun jika dia setengah iblis dan setengah manusia, jalur mana yang harus ia pilih?"_

Sebastian hanya merenung memikirkan pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang ditelinganya. Pertanyaan yang dia tau tidak akan ada jawabannya. Pada dasarnya, iblis dan manusia tidak diperbolehkan untuk hidup bersama. Ayah dan Ibunya telah melanggar takdir itu, tanpa tau konsekuensi apa yang diperoleh anaknya.

_Sebastian bisa melakukannya semuanya dengan sempurna. Semuanya, kecuali satu. Tak bisa hidup abadi._

"_Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan iblis yang tak bisa hidup abadi?"_

_Berarti Sebastian __**bukan**__ iblis._

_(tapi apa itu membuktikan bahwa Sebastian adalah manusia?)_

_Sebastian mempunyai sayap hitam yang bisa membawanya terbang —kapanpun. _

"_Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia yang bisa terbang?"_

_Berarti Sebastian bukan manusia._

_(tapi Sebastian tau dengan sangat jelas kalau dia juga bukan manusia)_

_Jadi sesungguhnya, Sebastian itu...apa?_

_._

_._

"Ciel! Bangun, ini sudah siang. Sarapanmu akan dingin jika kau tidak bangun sekarang." Bibi Ann membuka selimut Ciel dengan paksa, Ciel menggerutu pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Bibi Ann tampil casual hari ini dengan tentu saja warna merah kesayangannya. Gaun berenda tipis itu sangat cocok membalut tubuh Madam Red yang cantik.

"Bibi, aku...bangun sekarang. Tolong jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku." Ciel bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih setengah tertutup dan rambut hitam kehijauannya terlihat mencuat kesegala arah. Ciel seperti biasa, tetap tampan walaupun dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan.

"Ciel, hari ini Bibi akan pergi sebentar mengunjungi nenekmu. Apa kau mau ikut?" Sejujurnya Angelinna tau Ciel pasti akan menolak untuk ikut. Neneknya Ciel —ibunya Rachel dan Angelinna, sangat membenci ayahnya Ciel —Vincent Phantomhive. Keluarga dari ibunya Ciel seperti menganggap bahwa kematian Rachel akibat kelalaian keluarga Phantomhive.

"Aku akan disini, Bibi. Bersenang-senanglah." Ciel tersenyum dan menguap. Bibi Ann melambai dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan keponakannya di rumah —sendiri.

Namun ternyata, hari inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Ciel.

Ciel bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti bajunya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk _mengetahui _apa yang ada di masa lalunya, bagaimana orangtuanya bisa mati, apa penyebabnya, siapa sebenarnya keluarga Michaelis untuk keluarga Phantomhive, —dengan cara apapun.

Apapun.

-bersambung-

A/N: Rasanya mau guling-guling dilantai karena kesal T^T aduhh, lihatlah cerita yang sungguh muter-muter itu? Hiks hiks -_- pertama saya ingin membuat Ciel yang menjadi pemeran utamanya, tapi kenapa jadi Sebby ya? =.= saya benar-benar nggak tau apa yang mau saya tulis, main publish aja nih -_- *bows* kalau memang benar-benar tidak layak publish dan hanya menuhin fandom kuroshitsuji, bilang aja ya... saya akan langsung menghapusnya. Okay, kalau anda bisa menikmati tulisan acak-acakan ini well, thank you :3 wait the next chapter —maybe


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Haha chapter IV sudah selesai.. Maaf ya upload nya lama -,- Ah iya! Saya mau minta maaf dulu sebelumnya... Untuk yang udah review dan tidak setuju bahwa abu-abu itu warna yang kusam dan jelek...**hontou ni gomen nasai! **, itu hanya supaya lebay aja kok... soalnya kan si Sebby tuh lagi bingung dengan jati dirinya *cuitcuit*, jadi saya bilang abu-abu jelek deh -.- sekali lagi hontou ni gomen~ *bows* Yak! Chapter ini udah saya buat si Sebby ketemu Ciel lagi —iya kan? Well, enjoy~

.

.

Ciel bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti bajunya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk _mengetahui _apa yang ada di masa lalunya, bagaimana orangtuanya bisa mati, apa penyebabnya, siapa sebenarnya keluarga Michaelis untuk keluarga Phantomhive, —dengan cara apapun.

Apapun.

Ciel melangkah dengan cepat —malah terkesan sedikit terburu-buru. Ciel merasa waktunya sangat berharga, setiap detik dan menit harus digunakan untuk mencari —atau mengingat kembali, ingatan-ingatan yang pergi entah kemana.

Ciel harus berhasil menemukan masa lalunya. _Harus._

Langkah kakinya berakhir di depan ruang kerja Bibi Ann. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, karena Bibi Ann tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk tanpa izinnya. Ciel tau hal itu, tapi tidak memperdulikannya. Ciel membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Ruangan itu tampak bersih dan rapi. Buku-buku disusun sesuai alphabet di sebuah rak buku yang tidak begitu besar. Di meja kerjanya ada sebuah foto. Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive dan...seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ayahnya —pada waktu itu. Ciel memperhatikannya sejenak, Ciel tidak merasa mengenal orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Tapi mengapa orang tuanya berfoto dengan _orang itu_?

Ciel mengangkat foto itu, debu-debu tipis membuat foto itu tampak lebih buram. Ciel melihat ayah dan ibunya di dalam foto itu. Vincent dan Rachel terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu —dan jauh lebih muda. Ciel berasumsi bahwa dia belum lahir. Mungkin itu sebabnya Ciel tidak mengenal orang yang ada di foto itu. Setelah puas melihat wajah orang tuanya, Ciel beralih memperhatikan sesosok laki-laki yang ada disebelah orang tuanya.

Lelaki itu tampan, dan berkarisma. Ciel menyipitkan matanya, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan di sudut foto itu.

_Faustus._

.

.

Aldred, Mary, dan Sebastian sedang duduk di meja makan dengan tenang. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka —French Toast dan Teh Assam. Aldred tidak makan —tentu saja iblis tidak makan _makanan manusia. _Hanya Mary dan Sebastian —yang masih memiliki keturunan manusia— yang menikmati makanan itu.

"Hari ini ada rencana apa, Sebastian?" Earl Aldred bersuara. Sebastian memandang ayahnya. Ayahnya sedang memantau perkembangan Inggris dengan beberapa lembar kertas koran. Sebastian berhenti memakan sarapannya sebentar dan menjawab, "Keluar rumah. Boleh, Yah?"

Mary mengerjap. "Keluar rumah? Kemana, Sayang? Kau sangat...jarang keluar. Kau mau Ibu ikut juga?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin...jalan-jalan. Tidak usah, Bu. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan siang."

Aldred menatap Sebastian sebentar —Ruby menatap Ruby. Aldred tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pergilah, Sebastian. Tapi ingat, kau adalah Michaelis, jangan sampai ada orang yang berniat jahat kepadamu. Apa lebih baik kau membawa Bard —butler keluarga Michaelis— bersamamu?

Sebastian menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku memang ingin sendiri, tanpa butler atau pengawal, atau _siapapun."_

"Ayah mengerti."

.

.

"Faustus? Faustus itu...siapa? Apa nama orang ini?" Ciel berbisik pelan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sunyi. Ruangan itu memang kosong, menyebabkan tidak mungkin ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ciel itu. Ciel menghela nafas pelan dan duduk kembali ke kursi. Ciel mengacak rambutnya dan menutup matanya.

_Kenapa mencari masa lalu sesulit ini?_

Ciel membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Dia keluar ruangan itu, dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun kalau dia pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu diam-diam.

Setelah menutupnya, Ciel bergegas berlari menuju ruangannya dan mengambil coat nya.

"Buku adalah jendela dunia. Baiklah, aku akan menemukan siapa si Faustus ini dari buku." Ciel tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. Dia menaiki kereta kuda yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya dan meminta pak kusir untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Perpustakaan kota.

.

.

"Michaelis?" Sebastian menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki bermata biru menegurnya. Sebastian tidak merasa mengenalnya, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu terasa _tidak asing?_

"Maaf?" Sebastian memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan bertanya. Laki-laki itu terkejut sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Aku lupa kalau kau mengenalku pada saat aku memakai topeng. Aku Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian mengerjap singkat dan langsung melihat ke arah mata Ciel. Mata itu memang biru, memang seperti mata si _Biru _yang ditemuinya di pesta. Sebastian bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap, "Kau...kau Ciel? Kau si _Biru _itu?"

Ciel mendengus —mungkin merasa kesal karena dipanggil Biru. Dia melihat Sebastian sebentar dan menjawab, "Iya...Aku Si BIRU. Ah, namaku Ciel. Jangan memanggilku Biru, itu terdengar seperti...kita sangat akrab dan kau memanggilku dengan 'panggilan sayang'. Sangat..._cewek."_

_Sebenarnya kau memang terlihat seperti...cewek._

_Aku tidak menghina._

_Kau...cantik._

_Ini pujian, bukan?_

Sebastian menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Maafkan saya, Ciel. Saya tidak mengira kalau si Biru membuka topeng, wajahnya akan seperti ini. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ciel."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Michaelis. Dan sejujurnya, aku heran kenapa _kau _bisa disini." Ciel menutup buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Buku itu sangat tebal dan besar —malah terlalu besar untuk tangan Ciel memegangnya. Sebastian melihat buku itu dan mengambilnya.

"Bacalah di meja, Ciel. Dan ini kan perpustakaan kota, jadi saya _bisa _saja disini. Kenapa harus heran?" Sebastian berkata sambil meletakkan buku yang diambilnya dari tangan Ciel ke atas meja. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa Sebastian harus repot-repot meletakkan buku itu di atas meja?

"_Well, _terima kasih. Tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya. Kau _kan _Michaelis. Aku yakin kau memiliki perpustakaan pribadi di rumah. Kenapa harus _repot-repot_ datang kemari?" Ciel duduk. Sebastian tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya, "_Well_, saya bosan dirumah. Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu? Anda tidak suka melihat saya disini?"

"Ah...bukan itu maksudku."Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku. Sebastian melirik buku yang ada dihadapan Ciel sekilas, dan mengernyit.

"Ciel? Kau ke perpustakaan kota hanya untuk membaca buku...sejarah perkembangan bangsawan Inggris?"

Ciel menoleh dan baru sadar kalau yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah salah satu anak bangsawan Inggris. Bukankah lebih cepat kalau bertanya _langsung _ke sumber yang lumayan terpercaya?

.

.

Ciel menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya dari tadi. Sebastian menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memandang Ciel dengan heran. Ciel tersenyum manis ke arah Sebastian dan berkata, "Hei, maukah kau membantuku, Michaelis?"

Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dia akan membantu laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Ciel lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, Michaelis."

"Baiklah."

Ciel berdehem sebentar dan bertanya "Hei, Michaelis. Kau keturunan Michaelis kan?"

Pertanyaan Ciel yang agak aneh itu mengundang gelak tawa dari laki-laki bermata merah itu. Ciel mengernyit dan memasang tampang apa-ada-yang-lucu ke arah laki-laki bermata merah itu.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, Biru. Kalau saya boleh jujur. Tapi saya akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. Iya, saya adalah keturunan keluarga Michaelis." Sebastian tersenyum singkat.

"Apa kau tau hubungan antara keluarga kita?" Ciel bertanya langsung ke poin penting. Sebastian tersentak sedikit —tidak menyangka akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu dari keturunan Phantomhive. Sebastian memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ciel? Memang ada masalah apa keluarga Michaelis dan keluarga Phantomhive?"

Ciel melihat lurus ke mata Sebastian —mata merah itu. Sebastian terlihat...jujur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia berbohong. Berarti dia tidak berbohong? Ciel menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku kira kau...tau tentang hubungan keluarga kita. Sebenarnya, aku tau —sedikit, dari Bibiku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan...tapi ternyata kau tidak tau. Maafkan aku, Michaelis."

Sebastian tersenyum singkat. "Tidak masalah."

.

.

_Mungkin ini kelebihanku yang dilahirkan seperti ini?_

_Atau malah kekurangan?_

_Karena dilahirkan setengah iblis setengah manusia_

_Aku tidak seperti iblis —pada umunya_

_Aku bisa berbohong._

.

.

"Uhm, Michaelis? Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi." Ciel tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian menatap lurus ke mata biru yang indah itu. Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, takut dia akan ditanyai pertanyaan yang memaksa dirinya untuk _berbohong _lagi.

Karena ibunya —Mary Michaelis, selalu bilang bahwa Tuhan benci _pembohong._

Sebastian mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum. "Silahkan tanya apapun, Ciel. Saya akan berusaha untuk menjawabnya."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama keluarga...Faustus?" Ciel bertanya dengan serius —dan lagi-lagi langsung pada poin pentingnya. Sebastian membelalakkan mata —lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pertanyaan laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga _pamanku_?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Kali ini gantian Ciel yang membelalakkan mata birunya.

"Paman!"

.

-bersambung-

.

A/N:maaf ya kalo tidak nyambung. Aaah sudahlah anggap saja cerita nya bagus. Ya ya ya? *puppy eyes* dan di chapter ini Ciel bener-bener OOC -,- daaan maafkan saya para fans Ciel -_- Ciel keren kok dan dia TIDAK seperti cewek -.- Bayangin waktu dia nyamar jadi cewek aja ya? Jadi kan para readers bisa agak-agak setuju kalau Ciel emang cantik -" *maksa* ah, well...okay next chapter will be published in 2 days later. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Like I said, I will publish this chapter in 2 days, but I lied! I am sorry, sorry -_- pertama saya banyak tugas, banyaaaak sekali -_- lalu cobaan belum berakhir, modem saya rusak, jadi baru sembuh hiks hiks T^T Dan...saya tidak akan menambah karakter OC lagi :D ehehehe, maaf ya kebanyakan. Ada 5 OC, 2 untuk keluarga Michaelis, dan 3 untuk keluarga Faustus. Hehe, dan...chapter ini sudah saya munculkan Frey Faustus lagi. Yeay akhirnya dia muncul, dia salah satu karakter favorit saya di fic ini. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan langsung nge-publish 2 chapter. Well, enjoy~

.

.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama keluarga...Faustus?" Ciel bertanya dengan serius —dan lagi-lagi langsung pada poin pentingnya. Sebastian membelalakkan mata —lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pertanyaan laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga _pamanku_?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Kali ini gantian Ciel yang membelalakkan mata birunya.

"Paman!"

"_Well_, iya. Faustus adalah keluarga paman saya." Sebastian memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki bermata biru itu. Ciel mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Berarti memang ada sesuatu antara keluargamu dan keluargaku, Michaelis."

"Mungkin kali ini kau benar, Ciel. Mungkin _memang _ada sesuatu diantara keluarga kita." Sebastian mengangguk singkat dan menunduk sedikit. Ciel menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Apa kau tau kalau aku sedang mengumpulkan ingatanku?"

"Maksudmu?" Sebastian mengernyit.

"Aku _tidak bisa _mengingat bagaimana orang tuaku…mati."

"A—apa? Maksud saya, kau _tidak _bisa? Kau _lupa?" _Sebastian seperti berbisik, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Biasanya, manusia akan sulit melupakan kenangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, dan Sebastian yakin kalau kematian orang tua salah satu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku bukan sengaja melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sekeras apapun aku berusaha."

Sebastian terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ciel yang aneh sambil menatap lurus ke mata biru yang dimiliki Ciel. Ciel tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membiarkan sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya. Mungkin karena Ciel merasa juga sepasang mata merah itu...indah?

Sebastian menghela nafasnya sebentar dan berkata pelan.

"Ciel...mungkin saya bisa membantumu."

_Dulunya aku hanya suka suka satu warna_

_Putih_

_Aku suka warna putih, warna manusia_

_Tapi dia muncul_

_Muncul dengan warna yang berbeda_

_Warna yang sekarang menjadi salah satu favoritku_

_Biru_

.

.

Lassie Faustus sedang duduk menatap jendela di hadapannya. Jendela itu terbuka, angin-angin kecil berhembus pelan, menyebabkan gorden putih yang menjuntai panjang itu bergerak kecil. Lassie bersenandung pelan.

"Ibu..." Sepasang tangan yang dingin melingkar di sekitar leher Lassie dari arah belakang. Lassie menghentikan senandungnya. Dia menengadahkan mukanya ke atas, dan melihat wajah anaknya yang tampan. Frey Faustus tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang..." Lassie berbisik merdu. Frey mencium kepala ibunya dan berkata, "Pagi, Ibu. Hari ini _sarapan_ apa?"

Lassie menoleh menatap anaknya. Anaknya tersenyum manis, menandakan kalau dia sedang bercanda. Lassie tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambut anaknya, "Pertanyaan seperti apa itu? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi manusia, Frey?"

Karena iblis tidak perlu makanan manusia. Iblis tidak perlu makanan yang merepotkan seperti itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Bu. Oh ya, aku mau keluar rumah hari ini, boleh tidak?"

Lassie menatap anaknya —lagi-lagi. Frey tidak tersenyum. Lassie berjalan pelan menjauhi anaknya dan bertanya, "Kemana, Sayang? Kau mau meninggalkan ibu...sendiri?"

"Aku yakin ibu bisa menebak kemana aku akan pergi —mungkin saja." Frey menjawab pertanyaan ibunya pelan —hampir berupa bisikan. Untungnya indra pendengaran iblis sangatlah bagus. Lassie berbalik dan berjalan mendekati anaknya. Lassie menaikkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Frey. Frey memejamkan matanya dan terdiam, menikmati tangan ibunya yang dingin.

"Kau sudah besar, Frey. Kau bebas untuk pergi kemanapun tanpa persetujuanku."

Frey Faustus membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap ibunya.

_Hanya 3 kata yang ada di hidupku saat ini_

_Penghinaan, ketidak adilan, dan..._

_kesengsaraan_

_satu-satunya cara untuk menghapuskan 3 hal itu dari hidupku adalah_

_lenyapkan orang yang berbuat seperti itu di hidupku_

_dengan kata lain_

_bunuh_

—_Frey Faustus—_

.

.

"Maksudmu, Michaelis? Membantu apa?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sebastian berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit kecil.

"Saya bisa membantumu, untuk memberitahu informasi yang _mungkin _kau butuhkan." Sebastian menjawab singkat dan menunduk untuk melihat Ciel. Ciel diam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sebastian dipikirannya.

"Maksudmu, Michaelis...kau akan membantuku untuk menemukan ingatanku kembali?"

"Iya, Ciel. Saya akan membantu sebisa saya. Dan..." Sebastian menarik nafas sebentar dan tersenyum manis kearah Ciel sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...mulailah memanggil saya dengan nama saya, Ciel."

Ciel mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan bertanya dengan suara yang terbata-bata, "Maksudmu kau...kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Se-Sebas..tian?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, cobalah panggil." Sebastian tertawa kecil ketika melihat perubahan warna di wajah Ciel yang semakin memerah. Ciel menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan nama bangsawan itu.

"Se...Sebastian."

"Maafkan saya, tapi suaramu terdengar aneh, Ciel. Apa sangat susah memanggil nama saya?" Sebastian tersenyum —lagi-lagi. Ciel menggengam tangannya keras dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sebuah nama.

"Sebastian."

.

.

"Kau kemana saja, Sebastian? Ibu sangat khawatir." Mary Michaelis melangkah dengan cepat mendekati anaknya —Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian tersenyum hangat dan menjawab, "Aku tadi ke perpustakaan, Bu..." Sebastian menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar untuk menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "...lalu aku bertemu seseorang."

Mary mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya, "Dan orang itu?"

"Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

Mary mengerjap singkat dan bertanya dengan hati-hati dengan anaknya, "Phantom...hive? Sayang, kau tidak lupa kan kalau dia itu _keturunan _Phantomhive?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Bu. _Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. _Namanya saja Phantomhive, sudah jelas sekali kalau dia adalah keturunan Phantomhive. Dan, dia itu si Biru, yang kemarin di pesta." Sebastian memutuskan untuk memberitahu semua kepada ibunya, tentang teman barunya —Ciel Phantomhive. Lagi-lagi Mary mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Jadi dia manusia yang berhasil memikatmu?"

"Me—memikat? Bu, kenapa kedengarannya seperti aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Sebastian menoleh menghadap ibunya. Mary melihat perubahan warna yang ada di wajah anaknya. Mary tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Oh ayolah, Ibu hanya bercanda. Mungkin tepat bagimu untuk berteman dengan Phantomhive, paling tidak ibu tidak ingin ada permusuhan diantara keluarga dia dan kita. Dan ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, makananmu akan dingin kalau tidak segera dimakan."

Mary tersenyum dan berbalik melangkah pergi, tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada anaknya untuk berkomentar.

Keluarga Phantomhive dan Michaelis memang pernah mempunyai _masalah _dulu, tapi Mary tidak pernah memandang keluarga Phantomhive sebagaikeluarga yang _pernah _memiliki konflik dengan keluarga Micahelis. Ibu selalu baik kepada siapapun, tersenyum kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada_ku —_Sebastian Michaelis. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak tau siapa dirinya; orang yang masih butuh banyak jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan paling mendasar.

_Lagi-lagi_

_Lagi lagi aku ingin mengatakan kalau manusia itu baik_

_Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan?_

_Manusia itu baik, tulus, —seperti ibu_

_Aku juga ingin merasakannya_

_Ah, Seandainya aku juga manusia..._

_Seandainya_

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Frey?" Wanita yang bernama Lassie Faustus memandang ke arah anaknya. Lassie sedang menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan ketika dia melihat anaknya —Frey Faustus, mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lassie menoleh menatap anaknya dan berkata, "Kau akan pergi menemui Michaelis kan? Kau akan menemui Sebastian Michaelis kan?"

Frey tersenyum menatap ibunya dan menggeleng pelan. Lassie menghentikan kegiatannya dan diam memandang anaknya. Dia yakin sekali kalau Frey ingin membalaskan dendam suaminya dan satu-satunya orang yang terkait dengan masalah itu adalah Michaelis. _Mungkin _hanya keluarga Michaelis.

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, Bu. Baru saja."

"Apa itu?" Lassie tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Jarang sekali tebakannya salah. Frey lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingat kalau ibu pernah cerita. Ayah pernah membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Dan Michaelis tau itu, dan akhirnya ayah..._lenyap. _Michaelis membunuh ayah karena ayah membuat kontrak dengan manusia bukan? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, Bu. Jawablah dengan jujur. Apa ayah _tidak_ diperbolehkan untuk membuat kontrak dengan manusia?" Frey menatap lurus ke bola mata ibunya.

"Ya."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Lassie membuat wajah Frey yang tampan terlihat _aneh. _Frey marah? Atau _sedih?_

"Kenapa, Bu?" Hanya dua kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Frey. Lassie tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati anaknya. Diusapnya rambut anaknya yang berwarna coklat itu dan berkata, "Kau tau jawabannya, Sayang."

"Karena ayah adalah anak paling bungsu di generasi Michaelis?"

Lassie mengangguk.

"Kalau seandainya ayah punya adik, ayah tidak akan menderita kan?"

Lassie diam tidak menjawab. Dia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan jawaban seperti apa. Apa reaksi anaknya setelah tau semua yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui. Kenapa harus sesulit ini?

"Itu takdir. Ayahmu menjadi anak paling bungsu di generasinya itu takdir. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan siapapun. Beberapa takdir tidak bisa diubah sekeras apapun kau berusaha, Sayang. Ayahmu memang seharusnya tidak boleh membuat kontrak dengan manusia, _tidak boleh. _Terlarang. Tapi ayahmu melanggar ketentuan itu. Iblis yang melanggar ketentuan harus dihukum."

"Berarti ini salah Michaelis dan keluarga yang sudah membuat kontrak dengan ayah. Siapa nama keluarga itu, Bu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga yang membuat kontrak dengan ayahmu, Frey." Lassie mengeraskan suaranya, mencoba menyadarkan anaknya dari perasaan dendam yang tiada habisnya. "Keluarga itu tidak tau tentang peraturan iblis, tidak tau kalau ayahmu tidak boleh membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Ibu kenal keluarga itu. Keluarga itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

Frey diam dan menunduk. Lassie mengangkat wajah anaknya dan terkejut. Sepasang mata merah milik Frey Faustus terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air mata mengalir di kedua mata yang indah itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Frey Faustus menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Frey meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

-bersambung-

.

A/N: yak saya tau nggak nyambung. Plot cerita jadi agak-agak kabur dan yah -.- forgive me~ Dan kenapa saya menulis Frey nangis? Padahal niat saya dia itu kuat, keren, dan ambisius, nggak mau kalah, dan bla bla blaaa. Tapi sudahlah, baca next chapter nya **sekarang **juga ya? Haha *maksa* sesuai perkataan saya, saya publish langsung 2 chapter. Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalin pesan dan kesan :3 caranya gampang, tekan tombol review saja ahahahaha *garing*


	6. Chapter 6

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Yak, tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Langsung saja deh :3 enjoy

.

.

Frey diam dan menunduk. Lassie mengangkat wajah anaknya dan terkejut. Sepasang mata merah milik Frey Faustus terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air mata mengalir di kedua mata yang indah itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Frey Faustus meneteskan air matanya.

Lassie menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi anaknya. Frey diam dan tidak berkata apapun. Lassie berjinjit dan memeluk anaknya —karena Frey jauh lebih tinggi dari Lassie, Lassie harus berjinjit untuk memeluk anaknya. Frey melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ibunya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak ibunya.

Saat itu, Frey merasa sangat membutuhkan seseorang.

Frey membutuhkan Lassie.

"Kau...menangis, Sayang? Apa ini semua gara-gara Ibu?" Lassie berbisik pelan ke telinga Frey. Frey menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan mengangkat wajahnya. Frey tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Apa ibu tidak terkejut melihatku menangis?"

"Sejujurnya, ibu tidak pernah membayangkan hari dimana bisa melihatmu nangis." Lassie mencoba bercanda. Frey kembali tersenyum dan Lassie menghapus sisa air mata Frey yang masih membekas di pipi dan rahangnya.

"Bu, siapa nama keluarga itu?"

"Sayang, kau masih ingin tau?" Lassie menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lassie menatap anaknya dan memutuskan untuk mengalah, "Keluarga itu bernama _Phantomhive. _Orang yang membuat kontrak dengan ayahmu adalah Vincent dan istrinya, Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive."

Senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan Frey. Lassie melihat senyuman anaknya itu dan mengela nafasnya —lagi. Lassie ragu apa dia melakukan perbuatan yang benar atau tidak. Baginya semua sudah terlambat, anaknya sudah mengetahui seluruh rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin Lassie menolaknya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu membiarkan anak yang paling disayanginya menangis meminta sebuah kenyataan? Lassie memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain bukan?

"Bu, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan lama, sebelum jam 9 malam, aku sudah akan dirumah." Frey melambai singkat dan menghilang di balik pintu. Lassie menatap kepergian anaknya dan menutup pintu yang masih terbuka itu.

Lassie mengambil sebuah foto. Di foto itu terdapat foto dirinya dan seorang laki-laki tampan yang bernama Franz Faustus.

"Franz, kuharap aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."Lassie berbicara dengan foto yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Ciel melepas _coat _yang dikenakannya saat tadi ke perpustakaan kota dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Bibi Ann belum sampai di rumah, ini mempermudahnya. Dia tidak perlu menceritakan bahwa tadi dia pergi, lalu bertemu dengan Michaelis —ah maksudnya, Sebastian— lalu Bibi Ann tidak perlu tau alasan Ciel ke perpustakaan kota.

Ciel tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada bibinya.

"Kau Phantomhive?" Suara seseorang mengejutkan Ciel. Ciel membeku di tempatnya, kakinya membatu, Ciel tidak menoleh ke belakang. Harusnya ruangan itu kosong, karena di rumah itu dia hanya tinggal dengan Bibi Ann. Harusnya tidak ada suara seseorang laki-laki. Jadi suara itu milik siapa? Apa _pencuri?_

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu. Tidak ada suara siapapun. Apa itu tadi? Apa hanya halusinasi saja? Ciel menghela nafas dan berbalik. Ciel terkejut dan melompat ke belakang setelah melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk manis di atas kursi. Laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dikenali Ciel.

"K-Kau siapa?" Ciel akhirnya membuka suara. Lelaki itu berdiri dan tersenyum manis, "Apa benar kau _Phantomhive?"_

Setelah berfikir beberapa detik, akhirnya Ciel mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Laki-laki di depannya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Ciel dengan perlahan —namun hal itu membuat Ciel mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Maaf kalau seandainya aku tidak sopan, tapi apa kau takut padaku, Phantomhive?"

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu, Ciel berhenti melangkah mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bergerak mundur, aku ingin berada lebih dekat denganmu."

Seperti sihir, Ciel berhenti melangkah.

Setelah jarak Frey dan Ciel hanya beberapa langkah lagi, Frey menundukkan badannya untuk mengamati dengan jelas anak yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu. Ciel tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Frey mengamati Ciel dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Ciel.

"Matamu indah sekali, Phantomhive. Biru." Pujian itu tulus keluar dari mulut Frey Faustus. Frey mengangkat badannya lagi dan berdecak.

"Jadi, orang tuamu adalah Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive, benar begitu?" Frey membuka suara setelah dia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Frey duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang didudukinya pertama kali dia ada di rumah Phantomhive. Ciel mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. Mengapa orang yang ada di depannya ini tau nama kedua orang tuanya?

"I-Iya. Kalau saya boleh tau, anda siapa?"

"Namaku Frey. _Frey Faustus." _Jawaban Frey mantap. Mendengar nama 'Faustus', Ciel tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak terkejut. Baru saja dia pulang dari perpustakaan untuk mencari siapa itu Faustus, dan sekarang dihadapannya berdirilah seorang Faustus —biarpun tidak sama dengan yang difoto, namun Faustus yang difoto dengan Frey Faustus terlihat sedikit mirip.

"Faustus?" Ulang Ciel.

.

.

Sebastian sedang duduk di sebuah bangku putih di taman belakang rumahnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, melihat mawar-mawar yang mulai bermekaran. Mawar yang dirawat oleh ibu dan dirinya sendiri. Sebastian bersenandung pelan, udara pada saat itu sangatlah cerah. Cocok sekali untuk bersantai dirumah sambil ditemani teh dan makanan ringan lainnya.

"Sebastian?" Suara berat seorang laki-laki memanggilnya. Sebastian menoleh dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di belakangnya. Sebastian berdiri dan menunduk singkat, menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada sang ayah. Kepada kepala keluarga Michaelis —Aldred Michaelis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ayahnya melangkah mendekat dan duduk di bangku itu —di sebelah tempat Sebastian. Sebastian ikut duduk di samping ayahnya dan menjawab, "Tak ada yang kulakukan. Aku hanya menikmati taman belakang ini saja."

Aldred mengangguk dan berkata, "Sesekali menikmati mawar memang tidak salah, seseorang seperti _aku_pun bisa merasa sedikit nyaman. Apa Mary yang merawat semua ini?"

"Ya. Ibu sangat menyukai taman ini." Sebastian menjawab semua pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia merasa sedikit canggung, karena hanya duduk berdua dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya diam tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebastian melirik ayahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangan ayahnya itu, pandangan menerawang.

"Yah?" Sebastian memanggil. Aldred menoleh dan menjawab. "Ya?"

"Ayah tidak apa-apa?" Sebastian bertanya dengan hati-hati. Aldred tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ayah teringat seseorang, sudahlah lupakan saja." Aldred berdiri, dan bersiap untuk melangkah menjauh dari taman itu ketika Sebastian mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ayah ingat dengan Bibi Lassie, bukan? Seingatku, dia juga sangat suka dengan mawar." Perkataan Sebastian menghentikan langkah Aldred sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan langkahnya —tanpa menoleh ke Sebastian.

Sebastian melihat ayahnya pergi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kebun bunga mawar lagi. Sebastian yakin sekali kalau ayahnya sedang teringat Bibi Lassie tadi.

Kenyataannya adalah, Sebastian yakin sekali kalau sebenarnya ayahnya itu sangat merindukan keluarga adiknya —Franz, Lassie, dan anaknya. Hanya saja, sebagai kepala Keluarga Michaelis, ada beberapa hal yang harus ditutupi.

Salah satunya adalah perasaan rindu dengan seseorang. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau iblis tidak bisa merasakan rindu bukan? Mungkin ini salah satu kesamaan manusia dan iblis? Mungkin ini salah satu sisi lemah seorang iblis?

Sebastian bangun berdiri dari bangku itu dan memutuskan berbalik masuk ke mansionnya yang besar.

.

.

Frey mengangguk dan membuka suara, "Ya. Apa nama Faustus terdengar familiar di telingamu? Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri sedangkan sampai saat ini aku belum tau saya namamu."

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Frey menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya bertanya lagi, "Ciel, apa kau tidak ingin tau kenapa aku bisa duduk di kursi ruanganmu sekarang?"

Ciel mengangguk dan akhirnya menjawab. "Ya. Tujuanmu apa datang kesini, Faustus? Kau bukan hanya ingin mengajakku berkenalan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ciel. Aku mempunyai tujuan, tentu saja. Sebelum itu aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa nama Faustus sangat familiar ditelingamu?" Frey Faustus menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya. Dia menunggu jawaban Ciel. Ciel masih berdiri diam di tempat, tak bergerak dari sejak dia berbicara dengan Frey.

"Oh sebelum itu, Ciel. Kenapa kau tidak duduk? Oh maafkan atas ketidaksopanan ku karena sudah duduk tanpa permisi." Frey berdiri dan menunduk singkat. Ciel seperti tersadar dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk sekarang?"

"Ten-tentu. Silahkan saja." Ciel mempersilahkan 'tamu' nya duduk. Frey tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih dan duduk kembali ke kursi itu. Frey menunggu jawaban Ciel sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Aku menemukan foto orang tuaku dan laki-laki yang kuduga bernama Faustus." Ciel akhirnya menjawab. Frey tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tetap bersenandung pelan. Ciel menunggu reaksi orang yang duduk di hadapannya, tapi sepertinya Frey Faustus masih menunggu kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari Ciel. Ciel akhirnya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan.

"Lalu aku punya teman dan dia mengaku bahwa Faustus adalah nama keluarga pamannya." Kalimat terakhir membuat Frey menghentikan senandungnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Ciel yang biru. Ciel tidak berkedip, berusaha untuk mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Frey. Kesunyian menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencoba untuk membuka suara. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan, tapi jelas sekali kalau mereka sedang larut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Dan temanmu itu Sebastian Michaelis, bukan?" Akhirnya setelah selang beberapa waktu, Frey memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ciel membelalakkan mata, tak percaya. Mengapa orang yang ada di depannya _mengetahui _semua tentang dirinya? Dari nama orang tua, hingga teman yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Ciel, aku sudah bisa menangkap jawaban dari ekspresimu." Frey tersenyum manis dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Ciel ikut berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini, Ciel..." Frey mengehentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke arah Ciel dan menunduk lagi, "...kalau kau penasaran dengan tujuanku kesini, aku akan memberi tahumu. Aku kesini untuk _membunuhmu. _Tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang. Aku harap kita bisa ketemu lagi, Ciel." Frey menegakkan kembali badannya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian Ciel tidak bisa melihat bayangan Frey Faustus lagi.

Ciel berdiri membeku ditempatnya.

_Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini, Ciel, kalau kau penasaran dengan tujuanku kesini, aku akan memberi tahumu. Aku kesini untuk membunuhmu. Tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang. Aku harap kita bisa ketemu lagi, Ciel._

Kalimat itu seperti kaset rusak, terus mengulang tiada henti. Selalu terngiang di telinga Ciel tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Orang itu datang untuk membunuhnya?

.

.

-bersambung-

.

A/N: OKAY! Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya, akhir-akhir ini lagi semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini ahahaha.. Daaaan, kenapa Lassie dan Frey terlihat seperti lover? Aah! Maafkan atas tulisan yang aneh ini (sudah ada di warning kalau tulisan ini gaje, jadi anda tidak bisa protes :D) ahahahaha, terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai chapter segini banyaknya. Agak membosankan sih, tapi ya mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan. Okaaaay, sampai jumpa —secepatnya :3 *smirk* *pop* *disappear*


	7. Chapter 7

Judul: Biru

Peringatan: NYAHAHAHAHA GAJE! OOC! OC! AU! _**Shonen-ai**_

A/N: Okay, ternyata saya tipe publisher yang lambat == **lebih dari sebulan baru publish chapter baru?** -,- chapter ini membahas tentang masa lalu Michaelis yaaa, jadi agak fokus ke Michaelis dan Faustus. Dan sekarang saya sedang disibukkan oleh berbagai hal yang baru sehingga waktu menulis menjadi semakin minim. Ahahaha! Dan niat saya, 3 chapter lagi selesai, masih niat. Semoga saja, semoga saja. Okay, enjoy~

.

.

_**-flashback, 20 years ago. 11**__**th**__** February **_

_ Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam bermata merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman ketika seorang perempuan berambut emas keperakan tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya._

_ Perempuan itu bernama Lassie Breasley._

_ "Aldred, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit keheranan. Aldred menggeleng pelan dan menjawab, "Tak ada alasan khusus, Lace. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini saja. Pertanyaan yang sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lace? Ingin bertemu dengan Franz?"_

_ "Aku baru saja menemui adikmu, Aldred. Aku kesini untuk melihat perkembangan bunga mawarku."_

_ "Mawar?" Aldred menaikkan alisnya. Perempuan berambut emas keperakan itu mengangguk dengan antusias dan tersenyum, "Ya! Mawar yang aku tanam disana." Lassie menunjuk ke satu titik, membuat Aldred ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk jari Lassie._

_ Dan Aldred melihat setangkai mawar tumbuh di ujung sana. Hanya setangkai. Dan berwarna putih._

_ "Dia akan kesepian, Lace, mawar putihmu itu. Kenapa kau hanya menanam satu tangkai?" Aldred tersenyum, mencoba untuk bercanda. Lassie tersenyum mendengar perkataan orang disampingnya._

_ "Benar juga, mungkin besok aku akan menanam satu lagi. Kau mau membantuku menanamnya?"_

_ Aldred mengerjap sebentar dan menggeleng, "Maafkan aku, Lace. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Mary. Mungkin lain kali."_

_ "Mary? Oh, perempuan manusia itu ya? Kau masih bersama dengannya? Tak kusangka kau tipe yang setia." Lassie tersenyum, menggoda Aldred. Wajah Aldred berubah menjadi merah padam, dan itu membuat Lassie semakin berniat untuk mengganggunya._

_ "Aww, Aldred, kau lucu sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan Franz, dia bahkan tak pernah romantis denganku. Hahaha... Untunglah dia juga setia, sama sepertimu. Baiklah, nikmati kencanmu besok, Al! Aku pergi dulu." Lassie berdiri dan berbalik, belum beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Aldred memanggilnya._

_ "Lace!"_

_ Lassie menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Aldred berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Lassie, merasa ragu untuk membicarakan masalah mengenai 'peraturan' iblis. Ragu untuk membicarakan tentang adiknya —Franz Michaelis— yang sebentar lagi tidak akan meyandang nama keluarga Michaelis lagi._

_ Lassie hanya diam di tempatnya, tak bergerak._

_ "10 hari lagi, Franz akan berumur 18 tahun. Pada saat itu dia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Michaelis lagi, apa kau tetap mau dekat dengannya, Lace?"_

_ Lassie menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa kecil, memamerkan giginya yang tertata rapi._

_ "Jangan bercanda, Al. Aku mencintai adikmu, dan kau tau itu. Cintaku tidak akan semudah itu hilang hanya gara-gara dia bukan Michaelis. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau kira aku akan meninggalkan adikmu setelah dia bukan Michaelis?"_

_ Aldred menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku sangat yakin kau akan terus disisinya. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku percayai saat ini, Lace. Maka dari itulah aku menjadi tenang adikku jatuh cinta kepada perempuan sepertimu…" Aldred menarik nafasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "...kalau begitu, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal? Anggap saja ini permintaanku sebagai temanmu."_

_ Lassie mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja."_

_ Aldred menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lassie. "Tolong…jaga adikku, Lace. Tolong jaga Franz."_

.

.

_**-flashback, 20 years ago. 21**__**st**__** February**_

___Seorang laki-laki tampan sedang berdiri, di depan cermin kamarnya —laki-laki yang bernama Franz. Franz menatap bayangan dirinya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Malam hari itu dia memakai coat berwarna putih, sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman._

_ "Mau apa kau kesini, Aldred?" Franz bertanya dengan nada yang ketus, ketika melihat Aldred —kakaknya— masuk ke kamarnya. Aldred pun tidak kalah tampan, dia mengenakan coat hitam yang memang sangat cocok menyelubungi tubuh laki-laki itu._

_ Aldred tersenyum dan berkata, "Happy Birthday, Franz." Sebuah kotak kado kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita perak diletakkan Aldred di atas meja kecil di kamar Franz. Franz mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, "Apa itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau memberiku kado, Brother."_

_ "Kau bisa membukanya kalau kau pensaran." Aldred tersenyum —lagi._

_ "Penasaran? Jangan mimpi." Franz menjawab dengan nada datar dan membalikkan tubuh agar tubuhnya membelakangi Aldred._

_ "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Aldred membuka suara. Kalimat Aldred itu mengundang tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Franz tanpa bisa dicegah. Franz menoleh dan menatap sinis kakaknya itu._

_ "Jangan berlagak peduli denganku, Aldred. Aku tau kau sangat menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana aku tidak akan menjadi Michaelis, hari dimana namaku akan dihapuskan dari sejarah keturunan Michaelis. Ya, Aldred. Aku tau kau sangat menikmati hari ini. Aku tau dari dulu kau membenciku. Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Brother. Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Lassie. Kau mengerti?"_

_ Setelah berkata seperti itu, Franz keluar kamarnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Franz membuka pintu dengan keras, dan membanting pintu itu kuat-kuat. Aldred melihat pintu yang baru saja dilalui adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang aneh._

_ "Happy Birthday, Franz." Aldred mengulangi perkataannya._

.

.

"Aldred?" Mary Michaelis mengguncang-guncang tubuh suaminya. Aldred mengerjap dan menoleh ke arah istrinya dan mendapati istrinya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Mary terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah, baju tidur putih berbahan satin pun sangat cocok membalut tubuh wanita itu.

"Ya, Sayang?" Aldred mengelus rambut Mary pelan. Mary menghela nafas dan bertanya, "Ada yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?"

Aldred menatap istrinya sebentar dan tertawa merdu. Mata merahnya menyipit karena menahan tawa. Aldred menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak ada, May. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Mary meletakkan tangannya di salah satu pipi suaminya dan menjawab, "Sayang, kau tau kalau kau tidak bisa berbohong. Inilah yang aku suka dari _iblis, _mereka tidak bisa berbohong." Mary tersenyum manis memamerkan giginya. Mary merasa kemenangan sedang berada dipihaknya.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu bertanya pun Mary sudah tahu kalau Aldred sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tiba-tiba terfikir tentang _dia._" Aldred memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Dia?" Mary mengulangi.

.

.

"Dia...siapa?" Mary bertanya dengan suara lembutnya. Aldred diam tak menjawab dan akhirnya menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sejujurnya, Aldred sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan tentang orang itu.

Tentang Franz Michaelis.

"Franz. Aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya. Aneh sekali, bukan?" Aldred membuka suaranya pelan. Mary yang sudah menduga jawaban suaminya itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Mary merebahkan kepalanya ke salah satu pundak Aldred dan berbisik pelan.

"Seorang kakak yang memikirkan adiknya itu tidak aneh."

"May, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa _dia _bisa...mati?" Aldred tidak menghiraukan perkataan Mary sebelumnya. Dia masih larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mary langsung menoleh dan mendongak menatap ke wajah suaminya. Posisi badan mereka yang sedang rangkulan membuat gerakan Mary sedikit tertahan. Mary duduk tegak dan menatap lurus ke mata suaminya. Merah menatap merah.

"Kau...mau menceritakan kenapa dia bisa _mati, _Al? Maksudku, kau tidak pernah terlihat ingin membahas tentang kematiannya, jadi aku pikir kalau kau tidak ingin aku tau tentang hal itu."

Aldred membalas tatapan mata istrinya dengan hangat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tangan Aldred yang dingin terangkat dan membelai pipi Mary dengan lembut.

"Karena kau tak pernah bertanya. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, saat aku mengucap janji di depan altar, saat aku bersumpah di depan Tuhan kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu, saat aku merasa untuk beberapa waktu bahwa aku berubah menjadi _lebih _manusia, aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu, May." Aldred menghentikan perkataannya sebentar dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mary —sekilas.

"Kalau begitu... Sekarang aku akan bertanya. Aldred, kenapa...Franz bisa _mati? _Maksudku, aku kira _iblis _tidak bisa mati. Abadi sepertimu." Mary berbicara pelan setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Aldred menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Jadi, May..."

.

.

Sebastian sedang duduk disebuah kursi besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Beberapa buku terlihat dipangkuannya dan secangkir teh terlihat di atas sebuah meja kecil yang setia menemaninya dalam kesunyian malam. Sebastian sedang membaca salah satu buku kesukaannya. Cerita cinta fantasi yang memiliki akhir sedih —Little Mermaid.

Sebastian mengenakan kacamata bacanya dan mulai membaca buku kesukaannya itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak berirama seiring kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu menuntut untuk dibaca.

_"...putri duyung kecil itu harus memilih; dia harus membunuh pangeran yang sangat dicintainya itu atau berubah menjadi buih dan menyatu dengan air laut yang sudah memanggil-manggilnya. Dari awal putri duyung kecil itulah yang salah, dia memaksa untuk menjadi manusia. Dia ingin dicintai manusia; tentu saja itu terlarang..."_

Sebastian membaca paragraf itu dengan senyum kecil yang janggal menghiasi wajahnya. Sebastian sangat suka mengulang membaca paragraf itu, dimana sang pengarang menyalahkan putri duyung yang terlalu memaksa kehendaknya dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang sekelilingnya.

"Buku ini..._bohong. _Ayah dan Ibu bisa bahagia walaupun ayah bukan manusia. Ibu bisa bahagia walaupun ibu bukan iblis. Jadi seharusnya...aku juga bisa bahagia biarpun aku tidak memiliki warna seperti orang itu, seharusnya aku bisa bahagia walaupun aku bukan _biru._" Sebastian memberi tanda di halaman buku yang telah dibacanya dengan lipatan kecil sebelum dia tersenyum dan menyusun buku kesukaanya itu di rak buku besar di kamarnya.

"Menunggu pagi itu membosankan..." Sebastian bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur yang sangat empuk dan besar itu.

.

.

"Jadi, May...iblis itu _bisa _mati. Maksudku, iblis tidak mati seperti manusia —meninggalkan jasad tanpa jiwa. Iblis yang mati akan lenyap begitu saja, seakan dia _tak _pernah ada. Dia lenyap tanpa sisa. Dan itu terjadi pada Franz." Aldred memulai ceritanya dengan suara pelan. Mary tidak berkata apa-apa. Mary memutuskan untuk tidak menyela perkataan suaminya sampai suaminya bertanya.

"Iblis _bisa _mati. Iblis mati karena dia _memohon _untuk _mati. _Dia memohon untuk _lenyap _dari dunia ini...Tuhan menciptakan kami —para iblis— dengan satu syarat, kami tidak boleh _menyesal_. Penyesalan terlarang untuk kami. Dan Franz menyesal dia ada di dunia ini, dan dia memohon _untuk _lenyap..." Aldred menghentikan perkataanya sebentar untuk mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan perkataanya, "...dan aku yang _membuatnya lenyap. _Aku yang _membunuhnya._"

Mary tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Mata indah yang dimiliki Mary membesar dari ukuran normalnya dan bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang membuatnya memohon untuk lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku yang membuatnya menyesal dan merasa '_mungkin lebih baik tidak ada di dunia ini.' _Semua salahku, May. Aku membunuh adikku, adikku satu-satunya." Aldred tak kuasa menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kini wajah Aldred basah dialiri air mata kesedihan, air mata yang keluar karena ingatan tentang adiknya yang belum terhapus juga. Ingatan tentang Franz.

"Aku tau kalau kau tidak bersalah. Maksudku, kalau kau yang membuat dia memohon untuk lenyap, itu pasti bukan rencanamu. Aku tau kau tidak salah, Al. Aku kenal kau, dan kau bukan orang yang seperti itu." Mary mengusap air mata yang terus mengaliri wajah tampan Aldred tanpa berhenti. Aldred menghentikan tangan Mary yang sibuk menghapus air matanya dan berkata dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa...tak ada yang percaya bahwa aku bersalah? Kau...Lassie...Ayah...semua orang! Kenapa kalian berfikir aku _sehebat_ itu? Aku membunuh Franz dan kalian semua dengan tenangnya berkata bahwa itu semua bukan salahku!"

Mary terkejut mendengar perkataan suaminya. Jadi Lassie tau kalau suaminya yang menyebabkan Franz mati?

"Sayang, apakah Lassie tau kalau kau _membunuhnya_?"

.

.

-bersambung-

.

A/N: pertama, saya merasa cerita ini benar-benar keluar plot dan menjadi aneh+tidak nyambung. GOMEN NASAI! Daaaaan, teman dekat saya ada yang protes dan bilang kalau Little Mermaid punya ENDING yang bahagia. Tapi saya suka cerita Little Mermaid yang endingnya sedih; dia jadi buih gara-gara nggak bisa membunuh pangerannya. Jadi, bagi pecinta cerita Little Mermaid yang berakhir bahagia, maafkan saya~ Laluuuu, Ciel tidak dimunculkan. Dia lagi saya cegah untuk tidak muncul di chapter ini (?) intinya lagi, bagi para pecinta Phantomhive, maafkan saya karena tidak memunculkan Ciel :3 See you —later.


End file.
